This invention relates to a method and apparatus for laying pipe from a floating pipelay vessel onto the sea floor.
In laying pipe from a pipelay vessel it is well known that the pipe is subject to torsion and that this induces a residual un-relieved torque in the pipe. This needs to be released before undertaking a pipe joining operation, and/or the attachment of in-line and/or end modules etc. This is particularly the case for the modules, which are launched with a preferred orientation relative to the sea floor, and any residual torque in the pipe can adversely affect their alignment for the final lay down process on the sea floor